


Within Me

by Murder_Cupcake



Series: Hannictober/Kinktober 2020 Challenges [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Demon Hannibal Lecter, Hannictober Challenge, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Master/Slave, Possession, Power Imbalance, Rituals, Short One Shot, Witch Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Cupcake/pseuds/Murder_Cupcake
Summary: Witch Will Graham tries to summon the demon that's been appearing on his dreams. The demon that'll be his Master.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannictober/Kinktober 2020 Challenges [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004664
Kudos: 54





	Within Me

**Author's Note:**

> A mix of the prompts "Power Imbalance (Master/Slave)" of Kinktober and "Possessed" of Hannictober, from Day 8. Hope y'all like it

Everything was almost ready for the ritual. Will had just finished placing five candles on the floor, making a circle with them. The room was dark, and the dancing flames of the candles reflected on Will's eyes filled with eagerness. He'd waited so much time for this, and it was finally happening.

His heartbeats were pounding inside his chest, he couldn't believe he would try to summon...him. The powerful being that was visiting him in his dreams for a long time now. He knew what he needed to do. He sat down inside the circle, with crossed legs and a huge book above them. It was the first time he’d try to do something like that, despite the several years he practiced magic.

Will read the words, two times only in his mind before finally taking a deep breath and opening his mouth to start the chanting. His melodic tone began to fill the silence of the dark room. He was insecure at first, but slowly, his voice began to get higher, stronger, and he felt a sudden emotion take over his body. He closed his eyes and let these emotions flow all over him.

The room became cold. When he opened his eyes, all the candles were blown out. Will was quiet, uncertain if it'd worked. Minutes passed, and when he was almost deciding to stand up, Will felt a presence. A powerful presence.

He felt the urge to kneel, and that's exactly what he did. He kept his head down, facing the floor. Then, he heard a chuckle, a deep husky voice near his ears. When Will lifted his head to see what was in front of him, he felt a strange sensation, almost as if a violent cold wind was pushed inside of him. He didn't know how to explain. Besides, he couldn’t see the demon there.

Now he had both knees on the floor and his vision became blurred. Another chuckle. Will understood. The demon had taken over his body, it possessed him. Tears of joy started to run down his face. It was an honor.

"Master", he stuttered in a whisper.

"You did so well", the low, deep voice reverberated in his head. "What a dedicated servant."

Will smiled, his master was proud.

"Cunning boy", Will felt shivers as the demon proceeded to talk. "What do you want? Tell me."

"I want to serve you", Will's knees were aching on the floor. "Make me your slave, please."

"Are you certain of your decision? Will you give up your freedom, your will, your life, and give it all to me?", the demon said, dangerously alluring. "Will you serve me for the rest of your life?"

"I will, I'm begging", Will wanted to scream. Everything he did led him to this moment. To obey and to serve.

"So be it, then", the demon spoke and Will felt a wave of warmth in him. "You'll be my slave, your only purpose from now on is to serve me. You'll give me your energy, soul and body. Do you understand, my precious boy?"

"Anything for you, Master. Thank you", Will laughed through tears. "Thank you so much."

"Magnificent", the demon made Will get up. "Now, you shall lay down on your bed. It's time for your reward", Will listened to the demon as he walked to his bed. "You're going to learn how to properly touch yourself, and you'll discover how many times you can come before your body collapses."


End file.
